More Than A Feeling
by KatherineBud15
Summary: Ok, first this is not from the comic League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen, this is from the MOVIE. I couldn't find it in the cat, so I chose comics instead. I made up a person for my FF so enjoy! Christine Van Helsing, a genius who gets painful headaches falls for no other than Dr. Jekyll. Oneshot-Romance-Humor.
1. More Than A Feeling

**Author's Note: **

**Ok, so this is just something that popped really quickly into my head after- no, before I watched The League Of Extraordinary Gentlemen. This character is MINE. But all the rest aren't. They belong to whoever made the comic(s) and then the movie. So please enjoy this brief oneshot.  
>I'll be making another as soon as I've posted this one. But I obviously had to make number one beforehand so you guys understand what I'm trying to do and don't get confused and turn into Hyde and wreck the place. So enjoy! Review please!<strong>

Christine Van Helsing, Dorian Grey, Mina Harker, and Skinner all walked into the large room to see Hyde all chained up.

"Stay back if you value your life." Called Allen.

Christine stood there in awe as the large man with muscles on his muscles paced to and fro, throwing men away who got to close.

He only wore black pants but his white shirt, what was left of it, hung on him.

"Ah, I'll go get him a new shirt." Christine murmured. She quickly ran to her room and grabbed a white button up shirt of her fathers and turned. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Pain shot through her chest and her head. It was mind blinding pain, she doubled over in pain. As soon as it had started, it was over. For a moment she didn't know what had happened except that the pain was fading. Then she remembered.

She stood up and grabbed a pair of pants and a pair of overalls. She then dashed back to the room where everyone was.

Christine had the unfortunate gift of premonition. That meant she could see bits of the future. It was unfortunate because of the toll it took on her. The pain she felt drained her of bits of energy and made her more hungry and thirsty.

Aside from the pain, she was a genius.  
>Her father being Johnna Van Helsing, son of Abraham Van Helsing. She created drafts for herself for when she got sudden headaches and rapid pulse readings.<p>

Christine arrived to hear loud banging noises and screaming. She rushed in and saw Hyde changing. He was becoming smaller and smaller. It was a painful sight to see. He gave one final cry of agony and was forced to his knees. His breathing was as though he'd just run a mile. He stood and shook the chains off.

"Dr. Jekyll, at your service."

What was left of his shirt was gone. He held his pants with one hand, sweat covered his entire body. His hair clung to his forehead, and his chest still heaved.

Christine would have been lying to herself if she denied being attracted to him. The fact was; she was hopelessly attracted to this man. He was tall and fit, handsome face, and British with a deep voice. And more importantly, shirtless and sweaty.

Christine was average height, thin with nice legs, though she never showed them. She always wore her father's old clothes. Pants of any color, white button up shirt, a vest that matched her pants and sometimes jacket. She had long blonde hair which she always kept in a ponytail. She had white skin, and had more freckles on her nose than her whole body. But you had to up close to her face to see them.  
>She wore specs for reading and experimenting and observing. She lived in America with her father so no one really questioned her appearance. Women made comments and gossiped but that was only because they had nothing better to do.<p>

Christine tried to keep back a smile of delight that threatened her as she observed Jekyll's upper torso.  
>She slowly walked over to him and handed him the clothes.<p>

He looked surprised at receiving the clothes, but took them with his free hand. He smiled and gave her a small thank you. She smiled back sweetly and turned around and stood beside Mina.

After that Christine couldn't stop smiling. Her heart skipped beats and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Mina leaned close to Christine's ear and whispered, "I suppose you've never seen a half-naked man before have you?" Christine let out a small girly sigh and replied, "I have, but this is the best one I've ever seen."

_Two Weeks Later._

Christine sat in Jekyll's room, an arm around him as he cried.

He was having a hard time dealing with Hyde especially after Allen's death. Christine suspected that Hyde might be having a hard time dealing with being locked inside Jekyll's body for so long and was grieving himself.

Christine was having a hard time herself. She received news that her father was dead when they were in Venice and set aside her grief until she could deal with it. Then Allen died and the pain was twice as hard. Not to mention Jekyll. She cared about him and it was causing her more pain to see him hurt.

After Jekyll calmed down, he took deep breaths and sat up. "Are you alright now?" Christine asked. Jekyll nodded wiping his nose with a cloth. "I'm alright now." They stood. "Thank you for being my comforter. I'm forever grateful." He smiled, leaned down and pecked her cheek then gave her a strong embrace.

She hugged back then he let go and she returned to her chambers, closed her door and flopped onto her bed.

She had billion butterflies in her stomach. Her head spun, her heart raced, she felt an adrenaline coursing through her veins. She felt like she was floating. She smiled. Then it hit her.

Christine was had fallen in love with Jekyll.


	2. Accidently In Love

**Accidently In Love.**

_**Just do it.**_

_I don't know if I can._

_**You can, and you will. All you have to do is go in there and say it!**_

_What if someone else is in there? Or she's too busy to be bothered with me?_

_**Good God, do you want me to do it? I'll make her sure she gets the message!**_

_No! No, you just keep quiet and let me handle it. I don't want to scare her. _

_**Then go!**_

_Alright! I'm going. _

Jekyll stood in the hallway on Nemo's submarine.  
>He felt as though he were about to experience an anxiety attack. He was trying to keep his breathing even by taking in large breaths and blowing them out through his nose.<p>

His heart rate was fast, there were butterflies in his stomach and his forehead and palms were sweaty.

He walked down to the end of the hallway and stopped where the light of the room shone on the metal floor.

He gulped in air and blew it out. He was about to turn around-

_**DON'T! IF YOU TURN BACK NOW, YOU'LL NEVER HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE AT HAPPINESS AGAIN! I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!**_

He kept the moan of nervousness inside. He turned around again, walked forward, turned left and stopped.

Christine Van Helsing was standing at her experiment table grounding powder in a small bowl.  
>Her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail, her white button up shirt was tucked into her brown pants as usual and her brown vest was unbuttoned. Her sleeves were raised so it wouldn't interfere with her work.<p>

Her spectacles had slid down the bridge of her nose, but she didn't seem to notice; her green eyes were looking at the recipe book propped on the table.  
>She tapped the instrument she was using to ground the mixture and wrinkled her nose.<p>

She set the bowl down on the table then turned around. Her face lit up immediately when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Jekyll!"  
>When Christine smiled, her eyes twinkled and the whole of her face smiled.<p>

She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you just standing there in the doorway? Come in! She said sweetly. Jekyll nodded and took a few steps inside her room.

Most of the nervousness had evaporated, but some still lingered. His heart still beat heavily in his bosom, the butterflies in his stomach had increased, but he felt he had a shy smile on his lips.

This was how he felt around her; and ten times more. He grew shy when she was near, his hands shook, his lips trembled, his blood rushed in his ears so it made it impossible to hear anything but her voice.  
>He realized he had fallen in love with her a few weeks back, but had been too scared to tell her for fear of rejection.<br>If it hadn't been for Hyde, his alter ego, he would never have had the guts to tell her.

So here he was. Inside the chambers of his lovely one, his arms around his back wringing his hands, and beginning to become a nervous wreck.

"W-what are you making?" He inquired, trying desperately to be casual.

"Some healing herbs. My headaches have been getting worse, so I'm going to make them better."

"I see."

A moment of silence.

"So was there something you needed Jekyll?" Christine asked. She turned; she was stirring a big bowl of herbs and warm water with a wooden spoon.

Jekyll gulped.

_**Come on. The young lady isn't going to wait all day.**_

Jekyll took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"There is something I wish to tell you; if I may have your full attention."

Christine frowned with curiosity. She put the bowl down on the table and wiped her hands on her pants. She walked forward a little and crossed her arms, waiting.

"I know we haven't known each other for a long time. We've only known each other for a few months, but in that time I've grown quite fond of you. At the start it was nothing, but over time it's become something more.

"You've been there for me in ways I didn't think another person could be for me. You helped me with Hyde, you've helped with experiments and calculations, and the best part is, you've helped _me_. You've been a friend to me. One that I really needed."

Jekyll nervously stepped closer to her.

His shaking had slipped into his pocket and clutched a small object. He stepped closer to her, until he was in front of her. He raised his head to look into her meltingly beautiful eyes. Love began to fall from his heart and soul, it gave him strength.

"The point I'm trying to make Christine, is that I'm very much in love with you. And it would be my honor," He took one of her delicate hands in his shaking one and unfolded the ring from it and let it hover between her finger and the ring. "For you to become my wife."

Christine looked at the ring, then at Jekyll and smiled a big bright loving smile.

"I would be very happy to be your wife. I accept your proposal."

A wide joyful smile appeared on Jekyll's face. He slid the ring on her finger.

Tears stung both of their eyes. Jekyll leaned down to Christine's face and gave her a tender kiss.  
>He melted into her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him fully back. He broke the kiss, wrapped his strong long arms around her waist and lifted her and swung her around the room. It was a thrill for both. They were laughing and crying. Their hearts about to explode with joy and love.<p>

On the inside Hyde was jumping around, laughing, singing and crying with joy. After all, they both loved her. And now they both had her. Forever.


End file.
